


Seasonal dairy products

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas drinks, Crack, Eggnog, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Barnes, Barton, and beverages.





	

"Eight women in milkmaid costumes?"

"Eight flavors of eggnog, Barnes!"

"I hate eggnog."


End file.
